


Not Afraid

by lionessvalenti



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is an Animorph and a vampire slayer, and she's not afraid of either one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

My heart pounded in my ears as I stumbled to the ground. The vampire was strong, but I was stronger. I jumped to my feet and I saw my move before I made it. I could see the flaws in his defense. I shoved the wooden stake through the vampire's chest, and I could hear the sound of his ribs shattering as the stake plunged into his heart. There was a moment's pause, and the vampire burst into dust.

It was fantastic. It was better than anything I'd ever felt. I'd seen with an eagle's eye, felt the amazing fluid grace of an average house cat, and fought with a grizzly bear's brute strength. But this... this was _mine_. It was my hands and my body. It was my strength.

I was a vampire slayer.

«Nice one, Rachel,» Tobias said. I'd forgotten he was there. It was dark out, and his hawk eyes were weak, but he came with me anyway. No one liked it when I patrolled alone.

"Thanks," I replied, glancing up at the tree where he was perched. Sometimes, my friends came with me. If we weren't Animorphs, there's no way they could be a part of this, but so many times they hung around in wolf morphs and helped out where they could. Unfortantly, vampires couldn't be killed just by ripping them apart.

This wasn't like the Yeerks. I couldn't fight in secret. The vampires knew my face.

If I tried to go in morph, it wouldn't work. I couldn't carry my supplies with me. I needed to be wearing shoes. I had to be myself.

Jake said that being a slayer made me a target. That if word got out, they would want to make me a controller. A controller who was a vampire slayer. I would be the ulitimate weapon for the Yeerks.

I wasn't afraid of the vampires; they were afraid of me. I wasn't afraid of the Yeerks, and if they had any idea who I was, they would be shaking in their stolen boots.

I wasn't afraid, but still I wondered. Which battle would be the one to kill me?


End file.
